DANCE
by Mayahellwise
Summary: Van Helsing and Carl have a nice dance on one of their missions


Title: Dance

Author: Mayahellwise

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe!

Pairing: Van Helsing/Carl

Warnings: Slash (that's men getting off with men in case you didn't know)

Summary: Van Helsing and Carl have a nice dance on one of their missions.

Disclaimer: don't own Van Helsing (much to my annoyance) or anything to do with it, just play with them.

Author's notes: this is my first Van Helsing fan fiction, and the first one I have done in a while, please be nice! This is dedicated to Robespierreterror, who inspired me to write this with her fiction _shall we dance?_– if you haven't read it yet, please do, its great!

Gabriel Van Helsing was, for once, having a nice time. He wasn't getting beaten, nor stabbed, poisoned, or shot at. In fact, he was not in any sort of pain at all, which was a first. Nope, none of the normal things were happening at the moment and he was very happy about it.

He was currently at a ball in a stately Venice house – a masquerade ball at that. He and is partner, Carl, where currently on the trail of a demon who had been terrorising the city of Venice for the past three months. They had followed him to the house and, discovering that the creature was hosting a ball, decided to infiltrate.

Van Helsing peered into the swirl of dancers looking for his blonde friar. Since the battle with Dracula four years previously, Carl had become his constant companion. The cardinal, seeing that they made a great team, had made the young friar a perminant field man. Since then, the two had become closer as they faced many terrors together. Van Helsing's own nightmares had ceased to the most minor of bad dreams once Carl had started to share his bed. The hunter was grateful for it, and loved the silly blonde friar with all his heart.

He spotted said friar over the other side of the room; fantastically gorgeous in his black and silver costume with high polished black - calve boots and ornate silver mask. _Damn he looks good_ the hunter though, thinking of how much Carl had changed since Transylvania. Carl was much the battle harden warrior as he these days, but no way near as broody.

Carl spotted Van Helsing as he made his way over to him. The friar appraised the hunter in his black and gold costume, not that dissimilar to his own.

Van Helsing grinned at him as he came closer.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand to Carl.

"I'd be delighted", Carl replied, taking Van Helsing's hand as the orchestra started to play a sensuous waltz.

The two fighters slowly walked in to the middle of the room and started to dance with the other couples. If anyone had any problems with two men dancing, then they didn't voice it. Either that or they didn't notice.

The couple slowly waltzed across the floor, Van Helsing in the lead with his hand on the small of Carl's back. The two moved in slow but perfect rhythm, much like their fighting; perfected after years of battle.

Van Helsing smiled down at Carl with a smile that could make anyone weak at the knees. Carl loved it when he smiled; he never did it enough. Carl could never get bored of Van Helsing's smiles; not the silly one, or the smug one that he sore when he got something right. Nor the sultry or sexy ones, reserved for him and him alone. Nor the one that he wore now, full of the love that he had for him. Though the union between a man and another man was thought to be a sin, that didn't stop Carl and Van Helsing from doing it. The Bible was written by man, not God, so wasn't to be taken word for word, according to Carl. Besides didn't God say that all love is beautiful?

"What's up?"

Carl came up, out of his thoughts, "Nothing. Just thinking of us."

"Us?" eyebrow raised a couple of notches.

"Yes. Us."

"What about us?"

"Oh, just how happy I am", Carl said, blushing slightly.

Van Helsing smiled that brilliant smile again.

"Well, I can understand that, as I am very good in bed."

"Good in bed?" Was it Carl's imagination, or was Van Helsing's hand getting lower.

"Yeah, I'm good in bed. You said so yourself." Yeah, that hand was definitely getting lower.

"And that is the reason I'm happy?"

"Yes. Well…one of them anyway."

"There's more to a relationship than sex Gabriel."

"You didn't complain the other night." Van Helsing said, causing Carl to blush again, remembering just how passionate he had gotten. It had resulted in a broken desk, which he had to pay for.

"I'll never forgive you for that."

"Yes you will," Van Helsing said, placing his hand firmly on Carl's backside and pushing them closer together, all the while swaying gently to the waltz.

"This is inappropriate."

"Yes it is." Said Van Helsing, his sensuous mouth getting closer to Carl's.

"We're suppose to be staking out the demon"

"Mmm hmm" the hunter murmured, brushing his lips against Carl's.

"Shouldn't we be doing that?" he asked.

"In a minute"

Van Helsing claimed the friar's mouth in a gentle kiss, pouring his love into it. Carl's breath hitched in his lungs, almost moaning into his lover's mouth. He didn't want it to end.

But, of course, it did.

The two men broke apart when they hear a drumming that herald the entrance of the demon, or host depending how you saw it.

Van Helsing sighed. There was the end of his happy moment.

"Time to get to work."


End file.
